Chocolate
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: Because there's a first for everything, from napping in your boyfriends poncho to eating chocolate. Lyserg Diethel X Hinata Hyuuga LysergHinata


_Um... Yeah. More Lyserg Hinata and more shortness. I'd noticed that my DA had far more things up then my account, so I decided to even it out a little bit since I won't be updating my full length story this month due to life. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Naruto. Nuff said. _

"Ch-chocolate?" Hinata wrinkled her eyebrows.

"I've never heard of it" Lyserg blinked.

"Honestly?" Lyserg stated disbelievingly. Hinata nodded, a pink blush on her cheeks. Lyserg broke a piece from the chocolate bar that he was eating.

"Would you like a piece Hinata-san?" Hinata stiffened and swallowed nervously.

"T-that's fine! It's yours, you should eat it Lyserg-kun" Hinata's face was painted with a smile that most associated with her, light, happy, almost maternal and hid her lavender irises with milky eyelids and inky eyelashes. It was this closed eyed smile that Lyserg used as a chance to slip a piece of chocolate past her lips.

This of course startled Hinata slightly, because being a ninja; she was trained to not allow foreign substances into her mouth. But as quickly as she had stiffened with fright, she relaxed at the unexpected creamy sort of sweet bitterness that was slowly melting in her mouth and the feeling of Lyserg's finger lingering at her lips.

The moment was precarious really. Any one of their group's ruckus members could have decided to say something. Ryu could have ranted about the beauty of young love, Horo-Horo could have ranted about how he didn't have a girlfriend, and asked how someone as girly looking as Lyserg managed to snag such a cutie, and Ren could have yelled at them about not being so ridiculously enamored in public, and Chocolove could have cracked some sort of obscenely unfunny pun. But fortunately for the moment, no one said a word.

Ren and Horo-Horo were too busy fighting each other to notice much, Ryu was busy trying; failing more accurately to flirt with Tamao, and Chocolove was cracking an obscenely bad pun based on the conversation that was going on between Yoh and Anna. So the two trackers were allowed for once to pay attention to each other without fear of how the moment would be ruined by someone or another. Lyserg smiled lightly at her innocent expression as she blinked, still getting used to the aftertaste of the cocoa derived treat.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Hinata frowned slightly.

"It tastes strange... bitter... but sweet too. I... I kinda like it" Hinata said shyly, twindling her index fingers and blushing lightly.

"J-just let me taste things on m-my own next time please" Lyserg smiled, cheerfulness echoing from their interlaced hands.

"Sorry" he stated, kissing the top of her head lightly. Hinata chuckled.

"T-that's fine Lyserg-kun. You're very kind to me, and you respect pretty much all my boundaries"

"Sometimes I have to go outside my comfort zone." Hinata mused.

"You're good at getting me to do those kinds of things" Now it was Lyserg's turn to chuckle.

"Who in the world could ever bring themselves to be unkind to you Hinata?" Hinata blushed, which caused Lyserg to laugh a little more.

"W-what's so funny?" Hinat muttered, barely keeping laughter out of her own voice.

"Nothing Hinata. You just blush more then anyone I know" This only caused Hinata's blush to deepen a shade.

"W-well, I c-can't exactly help-" Lyserg smiled lightly, a twinkling endearment in his eyes.

"You know Hinata, I kinda think it's cute," He whispered into her ear. Hinata gulped.

"You're going to make me faint again" Hinata muttered quickly as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"I-I'm sorry!" He rubbed upper back, hoping that the regular sensation would help relax her and not make her anymore flustered then she was. Hinata shook her head.

"T-there's nothing to b-be sorry for" She smiled and leaned onto Lyserg's shoulder.

"That's... good I guess" Hinata smiled.

"Is chocolate supposed to make you sleepy?" She said curiously as she yawned slightly.

"No. It makes most people hyper" Lyserg sweat dropped at her odd reaction as she snuggled into him so that his poncho covered a part of her head.

"I can see why Morphine likes napping in here so much" Hinata whispered.

"It's so _soft. _And warm too" Hinata yawned again and then her breath steadied, showing that the Hyuuga was either already on her way to the land of Nod, or trying to get there.

"Sleep well Hinata-koi" Lyserg whispered.


End file.
